Episode 1135 (23 May 1995)
Synopsis Debbie has work worries, Arthur gets his big chance and Grant has a suggestion for Sharon. Pat is still away, Ricky is still there with David and arguing a lot. David has to go out on business and asks Ricky to put the oven on when he gets in to cook David's packet meal. Ricky says why should he. David says all you have to do is switch it on. Ricky says he'll think about it and David says forget it. Bianca turns up for a driving lesson, but David isn't back yet. She talks to ricky, asks if he's heard from Natalie, etc and they get chatting. She waits an hour and David gets in. Ricky says he put the oven on, David says he took the stuff out after their conversation this morning anyhow. Bianca whinges and says she's been waiting over an hour, and he says OK let's go, but she says it's too late. She and Ricky giggle together. Arthur is moping since his lack of football playing and says people all think he's on the scrap heap, etc. Pauline is fed up with his whining. Pauline is watching Big Ron unload a lot of boxes and she knocks something "accidentally" so that he drops one onto his toe, which is badly bruised. She helps him bathe it, but it's now only half an hour to go and the team are a goalie short. She goes to the Vic and tells the team, Nigel again tries to think of a replacement and forgets Arthur until Pauline reminds him. He goes round and Arthur makes him grovel a lot before agreeing to play. In the dressing room, Arthur puts Big Ron's shirt on and the sleeves are about a foot too long! He whinges, but they go out to the pitch eventually. The football team turn up to discover Grayfield Athletic is a team of schoolkids, and they whinge to the ref. He says they have a "sports and social club" with a bar, so they're allowed to play in the tournament, and anyhow it's only their second team. Everyone thinks they'll get run into the ground as the kids are obviously fit. Nigel tries to do a team talk about being experience against youth and inexperience, but they point out that the kids have better ball skills than they do. They go out and play, and Grant decides that the only way to stop a guy scoring is to take him out - he does so and the ref awards a penalty. Arthur misses it, after being given 3 different bits of advice by 3 team members. They then have a half time talk and agree that they'll have to play dirty as they have no chance at all. They go out and Grant makes another vicious tackle on the goalie as someone is about to try to score, and the ref is about to book him. David is walking by the ref as he's getting the card out and says owwwww, I should watch him, he's only just been let out, you know - last time he was booked he took it badly and bit off 3 of the ref's fingers. But don't let that stop you, of course. The ref says he's not booking him for now, but he wont be intimidated, he's his own man of course. David says yea, right. Anyway, it's now 1-1. The people marking the kids have managed to talk them into total fear, and one small kid almost scores again, whereupon Grant goes up to him and says threateningly I thought I told you to kick it to one of OURS if you got the ball. The kid backs off and gives Grant the ball. Meanwhile, the ref is being distracted by Alan who goes up to him and says "is that your BMW in the car park? Nice car", in a totally quiet and innocent way ;-). The Vic score again, and it's a couple of minutes to go. The kids get another penalty and the penalty taker is given a short chat by Grant before he takes it and is terrified so misses totally. everyone cheers, the ref frowns and "congratulates" Nigel, saying it was the dirtiest and most vicious team he's ever seen and they're a disgrace. Nigel says so where's the trophy then? It's in the clubhouse. They go back and all celebrate, Arthur is all happy again. Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Steve McFadden as Phil *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Mark Monero as Steve *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lennox Greaves as Brian Andrews *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Carole Walker as Maddy *Ulric Browne as Winston *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Vincent Ginger Keane as Gracefield Player Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes